The TV Party Network
The TV Party Network Programming The Adventures Of Mighty Plumber An, Ann N Anny Angry Dad Animal Survivor Back To The Future: The Anime Series Behind The Laughter Bob's Burgers (Anime Style) Carly X Carnival of the Stars Chop Shop'd Cop Department COPS In Springfield Crazy Taxi : The Anime Series The Critic (Anime Style) Ed, Edd n Eddy Z Futurama Glenn Martin, DDS (Anime Style) Good Game: Spawn Point Inside Football Today Invader Zim (Anime Style) Iron Cook King Of The Hill (Anime Style) Knightboat Late Night with Humorbot 5.0 Las Mobius Law And Order : Elevator Inspectors Unit Lifestyles of the Very Good The Love Boat : The Anime Series McGarnigle MCIS Me Wantee The Pirates Police Cops Robot Rumble Radioactive Man School Lazlo Seinfeld Single Female Lawyer Sim City The Simpsons Skinner And The Superintedent Sonic GT Sonic High School Sonic Satam-X Sonic the Hedgehog (animated series) Sonic the Hedgehog (New Show) Sonic SatAM Remake Sonic Underground Mini Show Sonic Underground Remake Sonic X: Metarex Wars Sonic X Next Gen Sonic X: Regenerrated Sonic X Remake Sonic X: Twisted Remake The Show Full of Stupidity The Soul Mass Transit System Springfield Heights 9-2-1 Super Smash Bros (Anime Series) Talk to the Hand Taxicab Conversations Thicker Than Waters Total Nutty Island Top Gear: Mobius Toolin' Around Tuesday Night Live UpscAlien in Da House VGNFL Monday Night Football Ya Hoo! Former Shows VGNRL Saturday Night Football Futurama (Anime Style) Replaced By Normal Futurama The Simpsons (Anime Style) Replaced By Normal The Simpsons Seinfeld : The Anime Series﻿ Upcoming Programes All In The Family 1999 Kret, ʇǝɹʞ 'n Kr.Y Don't Go There The Bohring World of Niels Bohr Ethnic Mismatch Comedy #644! Happy Smile Super Challenge Family Wish Show Touch the Stove Tied to a Bear Rock Bottom Has-Been Celebrity Poker The Grand Nationals of Sand Castle Building Preview Show Curling for Loonies America's Funniest Tornadoes America's Most Armed and Dangerous All-Star Boxing Battling Seizure Robots The Essence of Elzar The Real World: The Sun All My Circuits The Bender Show I'm Sonic The Hedgehog And You're Not VGAFL Games Sonic the Hedgehog (2011 TV series) X-Play Good Game Cheers: The Animated Series Sonic Underground 2 Amy Rose & the Looney Tunes Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer Banjo and Conker Tales Kingdom Hearts (Anime Series) The New Adventures of Ren and Stimpy Sheep in the Big City TV Party Network Shorts *Scruffy The Janitor ﻿ TV Party Network Movies *Bartman Returns *Bartman Forever *Bartman and Houseboy *The Dark Dude *The Simpsons Movie (Anime Style) *"The Krusty the Clown Story: Booze, Drugs, Guns, Lies, Blackmail, and Laughter!" *Cards *Super Smash Bros. in Paris: The Movie *Super Smash Bros. Go Wild *Dude, Where's My Pepsi *A Close Shaving *Look Who's Oinking *Abe Lincoln: Pet Detective *Bus! The Movie *Diet Coke: The Movie *Editor-in-Chimp *Ernest Cuts the Cheese *Ernest Goes Somewhere Cheap *Fat Suit *My Baby Is an Ugly Man *Quizblorg, Quizblorg *The Return of the Pink Panther Returns *They Call Me Mr. Pibb *Death Wish IX *American Boneheads: A Day in the Life of Springfield Elementary *Do You Want Lies With That? *Locker Room Towel Fights: The Blinding of Larry Driscoll *Bright Lights, Beef Jerky *All My Circuits: The Movie *How Beige Was My Jacket *Moe Better Booze *You're in the Matrix, Charlie Brown *Man Getting Hit by Football *Soccer Mummy *3 Fast 3 Furious *Truckosaurus: The Movie *McBain *McBain II *McBain III *McBain IV: Fatal Discharge *McBain V: The Final Chapter *McBain: You Have the Right to Remain Dead *McBain: Let's Get Silly *Human Cop *Charlie's Angels III: The Search for Charlie's Gold *Coilette: The Calculon Story Schedule The TV Party Network Schedule Category:Fake Channels Category:Channels